


Could Be Worse

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Magic, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

Constantly hurting, yearning, cursing  
Fixated on a forever burning sky  
Holding in the breath of ice  
Waltzing on this knife edged floor  
This is not a life worth dying for


End file.
